1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a compatible electrical connector used for mating with different connectors in different applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Serial ATA connectors in accordance with Serial ATA specification are widely used in desktops currently for transmitting signals from motherboard to HDD or transmitting power from power supply of the computer to the HDD, or transmitting signals or power between outer HDD to the computer. When the Serial ATA connectors used in external applications, current designs usually are single connector comprising signal and grounding contacts for signal transmission or single connector comprising power contacts for different-voltage power transmission. However, in some applications, the connector transmitting signals needs to be combined with power transmission. There is no such a connector complying with such demands. Thus, an improved connector is needed to be designed for being compatible with complementary connector with or without power contacts.